1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-glycol soluble liquid capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces, particularly metal surfaces in a glycol system, and to a method of removing such iron sulfide and sludge from interior metal surfaces, wherein the composition of the present invention is employed onstream. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such water-glycol soluble liquid composition and method of removing iron sulfide and sludge therewith, wherein an amine salt formed in situ by reaction of acetic acid and a high molecular weight linear diamine is a principal active ingredient thereof.
2. Summary of the Invention
Due to the difficulties generally encountered in the removal of iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces in various systems, including glycol systems, a composition was developed in accordance with the present invention which effectively allows penetration of a film crust of iron sulfide and associated sludge. This provides for dispersion of the iron sulfide and sludge in finally divided solid form, allowing easy removal from the system. The composition of the present invention, effective for the removal of iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces, comprises:
A. FROM ABOUT 2 TO ABOUT 15% BY WEIGHT OF A HIGH MOLECULAR WEIGHT LINEAR DIAMINE;
B. FROM ABOUT 2.5 TO ABOUT 18% BY WEIGHT OF ACETIC ACID;
C. FROM ABOUT 1 TO ABOUT 10% BY WEIGHT OF AN ORGANIC NITROGEN SUBSTITUTED IMIDAZOLINE;
D. FROM ABOUT 6 TO ABOUT 15% BY WEIGHT OF A NONIONIC SURFACTANT;
E. FROM ABOUT 2 TO ABOUT 8% BY WEIGHT OF A QUATERNARY AMMONIUM CHLORIDE;
F. FROM ABOUT 1 TO ABOUT 15% BY WEIGHT OF AN ALCOHOL SOLVENT; AND
G. THE REMAINDER, WATER.
The method of the present invention is carried out to remove iron sulfide and sludge from interior metal surfaces, particularly in a glycol system, by adding to the effluent of the system for in-line, onstream treatment an effective iron sulfide and sludge removing amount of the above composition. Generally, such composition is employed in accordance with the present invention in an amount of about 200 to about 1,000 parts per million of effluent.
Accordingly, it is a principal feature of the present invention to provide a water-glycol soluble composition capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces, wherein such composition effectively disperses iron sulfide and sludge in finally divided solid form, thereby allowing effective removal of the same;
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide such water-glycol soluble composition capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces, particularly in a glycol system, wherein such composition includes as a principal active component thereof an amine salt formed in situ from a molecular weight linear diamine and acetic acid;
It is yet a further feature of the present invention to provide such water-glycol soluble composition capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces, wherein the composition comprises a high molecular weight linear diamine, acetic acid, an organic nitrogen substituted imidazoline, a non-ionic surfactant, a quaternary ammonium chloride, an alcohol solvent, and water.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a method of removing iron sulfide and sludge from interior metal surfaces, particularly in a glycol system, which method comprises adding to the effluent of the system for in-line onstream treatment an effective iron sulfide and sludge removing amount of the composition of the present invention;
Yet a further feature of the present invention involves such method of removing iron sulfide and sludge from interior metal surfaces, wherein the composition of the present invention is employed in an amount of from about 200 to about 1,000 parts per million of effluent;
Still further features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description thereof.